


从六颗樱桃糖开始倒数

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 伊万被甜得再也说不出话来
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	从六颗樱桃糖开始倒数

.摸鱼摸了三千多字（笑不出来）马上弄正篇  
.是颗和标题一样的糖。W学园+一点古怪设定，非国拟  
.本来草哥点梗，欢乐深井冰的风格，嗯。

“这糖味道不错嘛，啥牌子的？”伊万嘴里含了糖块，手里转着糖盒，嘟嘟囔囔地说不清楚。

“.....卡文迪许和哈维。”基尔伯特瞟了他一眼。

“......噢。”于是伊万不小心就把这块糖咽进去了。就着口腔里的余味他有点后悔，等着到下课时间从小基尔那里再拿一块好了。基尔伯特生气的应该是其他事，不是糖。

（1）

“？”  
“还想要糖的话就帮本大爷一把。冲跳就差一线，始终跳不上去——不准笑！”

基尔伯特想通过老实验室的透气窗翻进去，不过身高差那么点。伊万笑的不是这个。这家伙老喜欢偷那个快退休的老教授的收藏，再回宿舍完成老教授的课题——不然必定被贴个低分标签。虽然他也相当怀疑基尔伯特带出来的几本禁书是干嘛的.....算了，他一下午都在馋那盒糖，就帮基尔伯特一把好了，一边努力踮脚让基尔伯特在窗口处踏稳伊万一边这么想着。随后房间内侧传来了玻璃打碎的声音和基尔伯特“嘶——”的牙缝吸气声。伊万又开始努力憋笑，直到基尔伯特一脸不爽地悄悄把正门打开放他进来。

笑归笑，还有另一个声音，像是金属盒落地的叮当声。樱桃糖可能从基尔伯特的口袋里掉出来了，他有点想出门看一眼，但看着地上的烧瓶碎片似乎还是先收拾一下为好。他俩静悄悄的开始隔着抹布捡碎片和抹地。罚款下次编个借口去交吧。

“小基尔你找到了吗？”他拧着抹布问蹲在地上开柜子的基尔伯特。

“.........”基尔伯特盯着他那边半天不回话。  
他凑过去看基尔伯特找到了什么。是一盒英语录音带。他回忆了一下录音机的位置，走到橱柜顶端把它拿下来插上。和他们差不多大的英语老师总爱偷懒。他不是很明白小基尔为什么要找这个。

先倒带，再正放，录音机里跑出来的声音却是基尔伯特自己的嘶哑嗓音。伊万的德语没那么好，还听不惯那一连串语速极快语调平淡的喉音。他只能看得出来基尔伯特的脸色越来越糟，似乎没放完就“啪”地一声把录音带弹出。

“什么？”  
“中招了中招了。”基尔伯特一旦焦头烂额就开始咧嘴笑，笑得难看。“我们被这个咒语摄取了，十分钟后就有怪物撞门进来吃人。万幸的是教授给不小心被陷害的学生留了个后路.....是’学术纠纷’......教授原来留的是纸质文档，但既然这盘是本大爷录的，”他吞了口唾沫。  
“那我们俩中招已经就不是第一次了.......”

这是个死循环。小说似的。

哇。  
伊万对事情的严重性很难有实感。他看着基尔伯特掏出打火机把垃圾桶里的滤纸废烧成灰，在地板上画出不闭口的歪歪扭扭的五角星和秘符，只觉得头晕。他什么都不记得。通常设定。但真正在现实里真是胃疼。他把指关节掰得啪啪响。

“还需要祭品.......”基尔伯特念叨着把手伸向衣服口袋。“就硬糖吧。”他把糖盒拿出来，在法阵中心放下一块糖。

伊万有点想讨一块，正要开口时铁门边传来了巨大的撞击声，震得一众玻璃器皿一跳。

“别怕。”基尔伯特头也不抬。“咒语只用念九分钟。”

他一把将录音带塞进去，一屁股坐在伊万身边。灰画的法阵随着那些字句被举起来，旋转，铁门已经被一下下撞得形变，走廊里传来纷乱的脚步声，伊万头疼到抱住头，他有东西想不起来。始终想不起来。他使劲闭着眼睛。

基尔伯特想说什么，但只是喉结动了动。他拍拍伊万的肩，苦笑了一下，便开始盯着那扇门。

最后几秒伊万想到，他吃的糖很像基尔伯特眼睛的那个颜色。

（2）

“不准笑！”

伊万根本没笑。他还在馋那口糖的滋味，所以他愣愣地看着基尔伯特。基尔伯特翻了个白眼，把手搭在他肩上就往窗口爬。他听着基尔伯特跳到地面上，把正门打开让他溜进去。伊万搔搔脑袋。

......

他看着基尔伯特在法阵前忙前忙后，觉得之前基尔肯定偷吃了，糖盒里的糖不是那个数。门口的撞击声越发轰响，震得整个房间发抖。他突然听见咒语里有个什么词，他好像听过。等出去一定查一查。能出去的话。

（3）

“不准笑！不然本大爷...”基尔伯特没说完，转而敲了伊万一个爆栗。  
“噢！”

这下他给基尔伯特搭肩车的时候故意颠了一下。糖盒很明显地滑了出来，在地上叮叮当当滚了几圈。

两人：“........”

基尔伯特二话不说地翻了进去。伊万自己把糖盒拾起来，数糖块个数。本来十颗，新开封后他吃了一颗……可能基尔伯特自己吃了两颗吧。

他赌气地把糖盒塞进口袋。他想一口气吃掉盒子里全部的糖。樱桃糖很好吃。但是让他不爽的可能不只是基尔伯特吃自己的糖而已。还有什么不对。他搔搔脑袋。

基尔伯特落地，将正门打开一条缝，让他进来。

……

他看着基尔伯特在法阵前忙前忙后，突然想把那盒糖还给他。在伊万把手伸进口袋里的同时基尔伯特突然拿着裁纸刀过来了。

“法阵需要祭品……借你一滴血啦蠢熊。”

伊万没多想，把右手袖口挽起来就伸向基尔伯特。施法者拿着刀比划半天，突然莫名其妙地骂了一句，自己把自己的手指割开走向法阵。伊万看着旋风把灰尘卷起来。

“……算了，其他人的血可能没用。”基尔伯特好像在诡辩什么。

他一把将录音带塞进去，一屁股坐在伊万身边，然后他就一下趴实验桌上了。门口传来巨大的震动和撞击声。伊万心虚，先摸基尔伯特的手，再分别碰他的额头和自己的额头，基尔伯特的体温低得惊人并还在下降。“反正九分钟后就又是一个轮回了。”基尔伯特的声音闷闷地。“狗屎，为什么每一次我们一点记忆都没有……”

伊万想了想，还是把自己的校服外套脱了下来，披到小基尔身上。由于后者接近休克状态，倒也没遭到反对。

他边扶着基尔伯特的双肩，边听着从门口的轰响，录音带语调的平淡和各种玻璃器皿的碎裂声三方里自己高鸣的心跳声。哪怕临近循环入口也很难不感到害怕。

！？

在咒语一如既往的单调乏味里他听到一个耳语。那是伊万自己的声音。一个短句悄悄重复十遍。  
“Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебяЯ люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя、Я люблю тебя。”

我喜欢你。  
他确实喜欢基尔伯特。

他一下就脸红了。幸好基尔伯特也听不懂并且还趴着看不见他的脸，不然一定会误解成什么附身什么咒语的附加效果。鬼晓得是哪周目录的，但不可能在这个时候对基尔伯特说这句话啊……

主啊。  
伊万不知道该怎么办，只能换手拿了糖塞进嘴里。六颗糖，六颗糖，六颗糖，六颗糖，六颗糖，为了不多想尤其不能想这件事他只能在下一次循环的门口念叨这个。

（4）

“不要笑本大爷！不信你自己冲跳试试。”  
“那……我帮小基尔进去，小基尔得给我糖。”  
“好好。”基尔伯特倒是很爽快地把糖盒给了他。

里面只有六颗糖。  
他觉得有点奇怪，开口便问：“欸……小基尔偷吃了吗？”  
“kesesesese！！！想吃就直说啊蠢熊你自己第一次拿多了还怪到本大爷头上！真是小气鬼～”  
基尔伯特开始大笑，还佐以一个爆栗。

伊万嘟着嘴。不是因为基尔伯特敲他，是因为他总觉得六这个数字不对。六颗糖，有三颗糖不知道被谁吃了，他俩以外的谁。说不定躲在时空夹缝里的谁吧。

……

所以，这是个死循环。  
看着基尔伯特把糖摆在法阵中心他突然像被子弹击穿头骨一样剧烈头疼。不不，是基尔伯特自己吃了三颗糖不愿承认。是他吃了四颗糖然后以为自己只吃了一颗。

不了吧。

但是他必须把这个假设传递给基尔伯特。当他正要说出来时他看着那扇铁门飞向了基尔伯特。基尔伯特被压碎到角落去了，有血溅到他脸上。

（5）

“不要笑本大爷！不准笑！”  
伊万盯着基尔伯特那张很臭屁的脸，突然有点泄气。他总觉得自己做了个想不起来的噩梦。看伊万没什么反应基尔伯特就开始揪他的脸。“咋？本大爷只是‘借‘下，又不是偷。……”

看蠢熊还是没什么反应，基尔伯特叹口气，掏出糖盒子把一块糖拍在他胸口。“给你吃糖总成了吧。”

“……基尔伯特，你数数你还有多少块糖？”伊万吃着糖突然说。

“四块糖。……你第一次拿了那么多？”  
“我没拿。只拿了一块。”伊万赶紧摆手。  
“奇怪了，本大爷也只记得你只拿了一块…后来没吃它…算了，先进去拿东西要紧。”

……

他一把将录音带塞进去，一屁股坐在伊万身边，两人居然在同时叹了口气。“完了，机会不够了。”基尔伯特说。  
“想通啦？……那小基尔，第一次我拿你糖的时候你为什么要生气啊？”

“生气？？”基尔伯特努力回忆。“……本大爷没生气啊……本大爷只是觉得当时那个场景很奇怪……你也很奇……”

他没能说完。他看着伊万盯着他的眼睛。他俩盯着彼此的眼睛。咒语要念完了，基尔伯特决定赌一把，关于伊万的事他出去后要好好想一想。能出去的话。

（6）

那群怪物挺酷的，就是太臭了，外加剧毒，吃人的时候好痛。

（7）

三颗。门被撞变形。两人把手能抓到的所有东西砸向那群畜牲。打得真痛快。四处蔓延的窃窃私语从来不停。

（8）

“那这么说，我们完了。”伊万说。  
基尔伯特不说话。他三两下画好魔法阵，掂量掂量手里两颗糖，放下其中一颗，沉着脸坐在伊万旁边。

咒语低沉平淡，毫无起伏，惹人很想丢个什么砸向它。从窗口漫进来的浓雾很可能有毒，所有曾经历过的绝望焦躁歇斯底里一齐回忆起来，伴随着一下下的心跳，一下下的轰击声，好像一张嘴内脏碎片都能被挤出来。

“我喜欢你。”伊万突然说。  
基尔伯特都懒得点头。根本不知道他在指谁或者他看见谁了，这种情况下说什么都有可能。west可能会听见他一堆堆可怕的怨言。但听伊万这么说他突然有一丝丝不甘心。基尔伯特拿头撞了一下桌面。

等下。

咒语即将念到最后一个词。他冲出去按了中止键，又塞进去按了倒带。

门外的怪物发出能撕破耳膜的吼声。伊万捂住耳朵。

基尔伯特冲到门口，想拧开反锁的旋钮，哪怕门框和门已经不闭合，有些黑影从门缝下边卷住他的脚踝。

“基尔伯特。”伊万说。

像英雄一样死去，那才是他的基尔伯特。但他不想看着基尔伯特死。基尔伯特应该看着他死才对。他受不了。

但是门打开了。门外空无一物。

（9）

他们打开门，那盒糖的确在地上，是从口袋里掉出来了。

“我们，你……”  
“怎么样？好不好吃？”基尔伯特眼疾手快地赶紧把最后一块糖塞进伊万嘴里。  
伊万被甜得再也说不出话来。

end.


End file.
